masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort
Operation Concentrated Effect is the first official Operation for the entire Mass Effect Wiki. This project will affect every part of the wiki, nothing is left out and as a result, things will be busy in articles over the next few weeks. Goals This project is a massive article cleanup divided up by areas of the wiki. This project is meant to accomplish, but is certainly not limited to: *Reducing redundancy in articles *Refine articles to a higher standard *Improve continuity in articles by having them be structured and flow similarly *Eliminate confusing or incorrect details *Refine wording in articles to make them easier to read *Improve the flow of all articles to make them easily accessible *Set the bar higher than it was for accuracy, cleanliness, organization, and upkeep Projects There are a total of Thirteen projects that are associated with the Operation. Each project has a focus and a group of users who are specifically working on those articles. If you find yourself in conflict with one of those users over an edit, please contact them to resolve the issue as quickly and efficiently. List of Projects The Following is a list of the entire projects and what they cover. Read their individual pages for more details and to see a list of project communications and progress. Name: Chronicler :Namespace Covered: Characters and Associated UD Pages :Project Lead: Legionwrex :Project Control Page: Project Chronicler Control Name: Arsenal :Namespace Covered: Weapons, talents, powers, and associated Guides :Project Lead: Trandra :Project Control Page: Project Arsenal Control Name: Aegis :Namespace Covered: Armor :Project Lead: Trandra :Project Control Page: Project Aegis Control Name: Integrity :Namespace Covered: Morality Article and Guides :Project Lead: :Project Control Page: Project Integrity Control Name: Trailblazer :Namespace Covered: Walkthroughs :Project Lead: Lancer1289 :Project Control Page: Project Trailblazer Control Name: Trainer :Namespace Covered: Class Guides :Project Lead: Lancer1289 :Project Control Page: Project Trainer Control Name: Snapshot :Namespace Covered: Images :Project Lead: Temporaryeditor78 :Project Control Page: Project Snapshot Control Name: Councilor :Namespace Covered: Race Articles :Project Lead: Commdor :Project Control Page: Project Councilor Control Name: Nemesis :Namespace Covered: Enemy Articles :Project Lead: 4Ferelden :Project Control Page: Project Nemesis Control Name: Operations :Namespace Covered: Combat Articles :Project Lead: :Project Control Page: Project Operations Control Name: Logos :Namespace Covered: Real World Articles :Project Lead: Commdor :Project Control Page: Project Logos Control Name: Cartographer :Namespace Covered: Galaxy Map associated articles :Project Lead: SolitaryReaper :Project Control Page: Project Cartographer Control Name: Collective :Namespace Covered: Multiplayer Namespace :Project Lead: Mr. Mittens :Project Control Page: Project Collective Control Name: Redoubt :Namespace Covered: Mass Effect Wiki, MediaWiki :Project Lead: SpartHawg948 :Project Control Page: Project Redoubt Control Can I Participate? Of course you can, but we are going to require that anyone wanting to participate be what Wikia calls an "Autoconfirmed" user. Basically this means that you create an account, with a valid email, and then confirm that email with Wikia. If email communications need to be used, then it is a good way of doing things so keep that in mind. Once you have done that, contact a project lead to ask to participate. If there is no one on the project, then contact Operation Coordinator Lancer1289 to get put onto the project. Please read the individual project page before doing anything however. How Long Will the Operation Last Well that's hard to say, but the goal is the entire month of October. Therefore on Halloween we can lock the wiki entirely for everyone to take a break! Just kidding. But hopefully everything will be finished by then. If I Don't Want To Take Part, Yet Still Assist? Well we need everyone we can, but this is understandable. A great way of someone assisting is to keep an eye out for malicious edits and vandalism, revert it, and report it as quickly as possible. Another way is to keep up with the Operation and see if any articles you are thinking of editing are either in the process of a massive overhaul, or will be soon. You can help by mentioning something to the people involved, and not editing the article. Edit Conflicts are annoying to say the least. Another way is to keep down on the social side of the Wiki. We respect that people have the right to converse in the forums or blogs, but if a particularly hot topic comes up in the middle of something, it does have a habit of taking over the wiki and dominating it for a few days. Socializing is fine, but not to any extreme. Project Leads If you are a project lead, then please remember that you are the leader of a project, and treat others accordingly. You are there to coordinate things and ensure the project runs smoothly. There are cases where one person is leading multiple projects so if you aren't leading one yet are part of one, then there is usually a reason why, especially if you are on another project and you are the only one. Remember that if you come across a situation, plan to change the Manual of Style for a specific type of article, or anything else, please contact an admin. Especially for that first one. Final Words So good luck, have fun, don't forget to communicate, and lets all get this done. Sincerely, Lancer1289 Site Administrator and Operation Concentrated Effort Coordinator